Loaders and other track driven vehicles typically have a track loader undercarriage (a track carrier or track frame) which is physically coupled to a structural member such as the transmission tub of the vehicle. The track undercarriage is typically mounted to the transmission using a number of fasteners. If these fasteners are not torqued sufficiently, or if the joint slips, they allow for the track carriage to slip out, creating a camber problem with the track carriage. As the weight of the track driven vehicles increases, the number of bolts required to hold the track carriage often increases, driving up costs and assembly time.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.